callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage (perk)
Camouflage is a second tier perk in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance multiplayer that will conceal a player's position from an active enemy Recon Plane, or in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), make the player semi-transparent when crouching. The perk is unlocked at level 12. Analysis Camouflage is the Call of Duty: World at War equivalent of UAV Jammer in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The perk does not have the same effect as a Flash Hider or a Suppressor; it does not conceal a player's position from enemy players when shooting an unsuppressed weapon. It also will not cover the character in a ghillie suit or actual camouflage, as the name might imply, as the ghillie suit is a trait of bolt-action rifles instead. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, the player will be semi-transparent when crouching. Call of Duty: World at War Camouflage is the favored perk for players that enjoy stealth or for a sniper who cannot afford to move from the area due to a Recon Plane. It also works well when combined with weapon equipped with a Suppressor or Flash Hider, as the user will be completely safe from appearing on the radar. If a player usually does not flank, fight behind enemy lines, or hide then it is advisable that they use a different perk that suits their playing style. This perk is commonly matched with the perk Dead Silence and a suppressed weapon; this combination makes it almost impossible for the user to be located by radar or by sound. This perk is also useful with the perk Reconnaissance, which allows players to pick less risky routes. It is recommended that, if the enemy gets a Recon Plane and the player has this perk, they should stay away from teammates, as they can give away the player's position. This perk is also very useful in Search and Destroy when the enemy team has a Recon Plane. It's easy to tell if the enemy team has one or not by looking at the scoreboard, checking to see if anybody received a 3 kill streak. It's easiest to tell on the first round, but as the game goes on, the player will have to judge for themself. Switching to a Camouflage class every time the team loses a round after the first round is probably the safest. Also, if the score is tied 3-3, switching to a Camouflage class is recommended as it may make or break the game, as the enemy might have saved their Recon Plane for a more crucial part of the match. A mistake many people do is calling in their Recon Plane right as the Search and Destroy round begins. Take advantage of this, and switch to a Camouflage class right after they call it in, as the player will have about 10 seconds to change classes into the round. Don't make this mistake, and instead, wait until 10 seconds have passed to call in a Recon Plane, so the other team cannot switch to their Camouflage classes. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Camouflage will make the player semi-transparent while crouching and remaining stationary in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. The perk is very useful for those who prefer to snipe opponents without too much detection. The perk's camouflage can be enhanced if the player crouches behind some sort of cover, a blind spot, dark and/or bright areas (slightly depending on the player's uniform as the uniforms may or may not make them stand out). A good idea is too equip the either of the other rather stealthy perks "Stealth" and "Team Player" which will provide the player radar protection from being detected. The perk also returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Defiance where it is a tier two perk. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Perks